His bulter,has a sister
by Animeandmangalover8000
Summary: What If Sebastian has sister and she is in a lot of trouble because an ex of her's so who this ex why is he after her and can Ciel and Sebastian help her even while Ciel's fall in love with her
1. Layla

Layla Michaelis

12-14 (in human) two thousand (demon)

deman

scary,can act like she's caring,loving at a few people,can be creative, and when come to souls she chooses them delicately,can be demonic like

long black hair with red eyes wears black,red or purple and maybe dark blue dresses normally

It's been awhile since Sebastian and Layla seen each other since like a century ago and has been with one to two contracts in that time frame of the century. Since then she was dating Cole who abused her and she got out of the reflation ship and went to London


	2. Cole

Cole Smith

15-16(in human) over a one thousand years old

He's not caring for people he dates,his demonic side their alot more,he's and asswhole and dosn't care for whose soul he eats.

Blonde hair with blue black cloths concluding in white dress shirt,black pants,balck jacket and black shoes

When he saw Layla he wanted her, they for 5 he does beat her like crazy and but one day without any warning she just up and leaves and only told through a note and she was gone. But now he's looking for her everywhere he can.


	3. Chapter 1

Layla's p.o.v

I saw a redhead who's jumping from roof to roof I ignored him and walked around a little while longer then went back to where i went to my appointment and went to my room and took a book and started to read when i heard a knock on the door I got up and put my book down and went get to the door and opened it "yes how may I help you"I asked, I noticed the same redhead as I saw earlier "well I notice how you remind me of Bassy"The redhead told, "who the hell is Bassy"i _asked, "well he's quite handsome man who's a butler to a kid "he told me, I look at him confused "what" I stated, "he has silky black hair and the most dazzling red eyes"redhead told me "What's your name"I asked, "well i'm Grell"He told me, "hello Grell leave"I told him as I shut the door and went towards my room and continued to read my book and finished it when was sunrising when I decide to change from a red dress to a black dress and went to find another book but I realised that I read all of them and decide to walk to the nearest bookstore _I went in and found 3 books and payed and exited the store while I was walking home I saw person's back who had black hair and a black tailcoat and continued on my way when he noticed me I somehow knew he had a smirk on his face "why are you smirking"I heard a kid ask in a monotone voice. When the kid turned and saw me. Grell come by me "that wasn't nice of you of shutting the door on me"Grell told me The man who had his back to me was laughing, "who told you I was nice or caring"i told him "I assumed you were nice"Grell told me, "leave me alone"I told grel_l. _I walked away and went to my place and walked in and put my books down and left again.

I walked around noticing people following me I looked inside some shops and continued to walk when I saw a alleyway I decided to turn down the alley to see who's following me, I turn to face a kid with black/blue hair with a blue eye and an eye patch with fancy outfit which meant he as of nobility. Behind him was my brother Elijah was the last name i knew him as."so what's you're name is it this time?"I asked, "LAyla it's Sebastian now"Elijah told me. "Well Layla it's been a century since I last saw you hasn't it?"Sebastian asked."who is this,How do you know her Sebastian"The boy asked. "Well i'm Layla MIchaelis"I told the kid, "Michaelis"The kid said in a monotone voice, "young master she's my sister"Sebastian explained.

"What you're name"I asked, "Ciel Phantomhive"Ciel told me. "Sebastian you have a sister and never told me!"Ciel exclaimed. I had the same smirk that my brother has."you never asked my lord"Sebastian stated. "where are you staying"Sebastian asked. "Don't ask stupid questions that you already know the answer"I told Sebastian. "You caught us spying on you"Sebastian stated. "Yeah and haven't gotten any better"I stated. "Well that's only true with you"Sebastian told me, "then you should've spied on someone else"I told him. "But why did you came now instead of 2 years ago"Ciel asked. "Busy with my own thing"I told Ciel "Well that's specific to what you've been doing"Sebastian stated,"I know"I told them while agreeing with Sebastian. "What were you doing"Sebastian asked "not much"I told Sebastian. "I want you came over to my place for a little bit so I can learn more about you?"Ciel asked,"sure thing"I told Ciel. While we got in the Carriage and we head towards Ciel's place.


End file.
